Forum:Assistance
I am coming from http://trepe.proboards84.com I have been searching myself for several years now and only lately have I realized the need to share what I see with others. I am reforming this wikia as it appears to have been abandoned. I intend to reform it into "The Jedi Order". I find the name "Fellowship of Jedi" distasteful. I do not know why really, yet, but I do. So I am asking around and trying to get it changed. I am a newb though I used to be rather good at making html websites. So I am learning slowly but surely. You should be able to see the core of the new vision of Jedi. The part that is not so visible is the scope of what I am calling for. Shaolin Masters is where my idea originates. I am not a Shaolin Master in this life. Though, I do see the wisdom of what they started. I feel a need to create a new Shaolin that incorporates Taoism and new age Energy Manipulation knowledge as well as knowledge of Angels and other non human entities. A Shaolin Master is one who is proficient in all disciplines of knowledge, both mental and Physical. Art, Science, and History are the three main disciplines I see. Martial Arts would merely be a subgroup of Art. Thus a tree would be formed. Everyone would be encouraged to add what they see to the various disciplines. Thus what this Wikia actually covers will grow over time. What I am calling for is people to help The Jedi Order in whatever way they wish too. Only with everyone's active participation will we begin to realize our true potential. :#A reform of this Wikia is a very good idea. It had been abandoned by all but me, and I left it alone until somebody else came along with enough dedication for it to be worth it - you, I hope. :#I don't mind the wiki being renamed to "The Jedi Order", although this website is far from the hub of Jedi activity. :#You sound dedicated enough to describe a whole new vision for Jedi. However, Jedi are generally open-minded and diverse. Non-Human entities is going to be a tricky topic. Force powers/energy manipulation is probably a more important topic to focus on, and even that his its problems. Still, it should hopefully all be worked out in time. :#Well, I'll try to help. But we'll need a good foundation before we can start building. Also, a lot of information about Jedi perceptions is out-of-date, and needs to be updated. This will take a long time and a lot of discussion. 15:09, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Awesome. I will do what I can when I can. However long it takes is immaterial. I posted a similar response on the "Discussion" tab but I saw that it did not update this side with a link to it. hrm. --Trepe 15:27, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Okay. Well, you don't need to use the forum talk pages, just comment on the forum topic itself. Forum talk pages are basically useless. Also, a word of advice: be careful in your ideas for this community. Ranks, training programmes and organization, while okay in small quantities, have been the downfall of many Jedi sites in the past. We should probably make this site general in obligatory concepts but specific in recording all the ideas of the Jedi communities - after all, that is what Wikia is for. 14:54, 18 June 2008 (UTC) I believe in the K.I.S.S. method; Keep It Simply Stupid. I completely agree with the idea of ranks. That is why I set them as personal decisions and peer consensus. The idea is that a person does not need a badge, training course, degree, or anything other than your self confidence and the favorable opinion of others in the community. The favorable opinion from others being gained by contributing to the knowledge they see and share with the wikia. --Trepe 16:47, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :Okay. Well, for now, I'll leave you to do your mass deletion of pages. Then we'll decide on all the other things and get around to expanding and improving the wiki. :Also, we don't need to have new headers for each reply, as it makes the page longer than it needs to be. It definitely shouldn't be done on talk pages, although it's not so bad on forum pages. If you still want to put comments into sections of their own, you can do, but I don't personally see the point. 16:29, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::I think all of the unnecessary pages are gone. I felt that their presence detracted from unique visitors from taking this 'site seriously. As for the forum etiquette. The advantage I see is that it comes up in the table of contents that automatically comes up. This allows for linking to a specific post from someone. Though I am happy to do it either way. I just was explaining what I saw. ::--Trepe 17:28, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :::Okay. We can start with new pages, renaming pages, and website policies/guidelines now. As for the headers, they are best used in separating different sections or sub-discussions in a discussion. 15:32, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::: If you like, you can start the policies/guidelines and I will contribute what thoughts come to me. I have started working on adding more to the pages and adding more pages. I intend to try to keep the pages small though they may grow until I figure out how to differentiate them best. My intent is to treat this like a university in how everything is pyramided out into subgroups and subsubgroups. If you wish to contribute on that too then please feel free too. I am more than willing to adjust to someone else's thoughts. ::::--Trepe 20:55, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, being a wiki, we do need some policy pages. I might just make one summary page based on the policies of the previous Fellowship of Jedi site (but modified so to be more relevent to its current incarnation as The Jedi Order). Then I can start concentrating on content pages. 06:24, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :::::P.S: It actually turns out that we already do have policy pages. I'll edit them now. ::::::Any new thoughts? I incorporated the ideas already discussed and a link to our policies on the front page. I also added some new information. I also added a short bio on my user page. ::::::--Trepe 18:02, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::No, I think the policy pages are up-to-date now. I'll let you make the rest of the pages you want to make, and then I'll make a new forum topic as a general discussion about them. This page is starting to get quite long now, so we should probably end the discussion around here (unless there's something else you want to add). 06:43, 28 June 2008 (UTC)